SpiderMan: A Day in the Life of a Hero
by LordofGoodness
Summary: My first Spider-Man fic. A oneshot depicting a typical day in the life of everyone's favorite webslinger. Enjoy and review!


Spider-Man: A Day in the Life of a Hero

It was a nice Friday morning in New York City. Peter Parker walked across the streets of New York City, his mind was filled with a million thoughts. He was mostly happy. Mostly. There weren't any bad guys, Aunt May was recieving a pension for the death of Uncle Ben, and he was finally recieving a decent paycheck at the Daily Bugle. So, why did he feel so uncertain?

Acting completely out of instinct, Peter got his phone out of his jacket and began dialing a numner. The number he was dialing, however, was not any number. It was the number of Mary Jane Watson, the number of his beloved.

At her apartment, Mary Jane was having a terrible, terrible time. As she laid on her couch, Mary Jane. Her head was in a lot of pain. Her nose was as red as her hair, and her throat was incredibly sore. It was the biggest pain she felt in her life. At her side were thousands of tissues, hand sanitizer and a big glass of orange juice. Her cellphone rang, and Mary Jane did an amazing effort to reach it.

"Hello?" Mary Jane answered with a stuffed-up voice.

"Mary Jane!" Peter answered with a loud tone. "Dear Lord, you had me worried.

"I'm fine, Peter." said Mary Jane, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, she let out a sneeze.

"Um, you don't sound fine, MJ." said Peter, hearing the sneeze. "You sound rather sick."

"I am sick, Peter. But I'll be fine." answered Mary Jane with a smile.

Still, Peter was worreid for MJ. And that sense of worry made him say, "Your apartment isn't really that far. I'll be there."

"What? No!" Mary Jane said out loud.

"I'm sorry?"

"Peter, I'm okay. Really! I can take care of myself." replied Mary Jane, her voice still upset.

"I know, MJ." replied Peter. "I just want to check up on you. That's not a crime, right?"

"Oh, okay." said Mary Jane, her voice calming down. "You can come. And Peter, I'm sorry for the way I reacted."

"Nahh, don't mention it." replied Peter. "See ya."

Cutting the call, Peter tried to get a cab. But unfortunately, he couldn't find one that wasn't already full. The subway? He didn't have money for that. A bus? The streets that led to MJ's apartment were in repair. So, there was only one thing Peter could do. He ran to an alley, and ripped his shirt open. And a red-blue costume was revealed. Pulling out a mask from his pocket, Peter put it on his face. And so, Spider-Man entered in action.

Clinging into a wall, Spider-Man shot a web to the side of a building and began swinging across the city. As he traveled across town, Spider-Man saw many people from below that stared at him in shock in disbelief. Spider-Man just kept swinging until he say a nearby bank surrounded by police cars.

"How typical." Spider-Man said, coming down to investigate. As he touched down, a police officer ran to him.

"Spider-Man, thank God you're here." said the cop.

"What's going on?"

"A gang of robbers just took up a lot of hostages. They say they will kill them unless we meet their demands."

"So, the usual stuff?" Spider-Man replied sarcastically.

"Pretty much." The cop replied.

"I'll see what I can do." said the web-slinger as he jumped to the bank. Entering the building, Spider-Man immediately stared at the robbers pointing their rifles at the hostages. The odds were one to eight. A fair fight. Shooting a web at the nearest man's gun, Spider-Man pulled it, disarming the thief. "Hello there."

"It's Spider-Man." said one of the robbers.

"Spider-Man?" answered Spider-Man. "Where? Oh man, I love celebrities." Of course the robbers didn't share his sense of humor, so they began shooting at him. Spider-Man dodged the gunshots and kicked the nearest man in the chest. He then punched a second robber in the face. His spider-sense warned him that he was in danger. Spider-Man turned around and disarmed two robbers. Then, he jumped over them and knocked them out with a kick. Three robbers shot him, but he dodged the gunshot and punched them out.

The last one tried to run away, but Spider-Man stood in front of him. With a quick movement, Spider-Man took the man's gun away from him. Desperate, the robber tried to punch Spider-Man, but he simply blocked the blow.

"You're done?" asked Spider-Man. The robber tried to punch him again, but Spider-Man blocked the blow and grabbed him. And then, he threw him to a wall. "Yeah, you're done."

A few minutes later, the hostages came out of the bank. The police and the paramedics quickly surrounded them. Some of the ex-hostages were just bandaged, some had to be taken to the hospital. But the situation was now normal. And Spider-Man just swinged away.

After buying a pizza, Peter reached Mary Jane's apartment. As he entered the apartment, Peter called out for her. "Mary Jane, it's me. Where are you?"

"In here." Mary Jane's voice answered. Peter followed the sound of her voice, noticing that it got warmer as he approached Mary Jane's living room. Mary Jane was enveloped in a bundle of blankets and in front of a space heater.

"Hey." Peter smiled. Mary Jane looked over at Peter and smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, Pete." she replied.

"Fever?"

"I just had one last night."

"Well, I just bought a pizza. Would you like some?"

"Totally."

As the two ate their pizza, Mary Jane buried her head beneath Peter's chin. And she felt safer than ever. In fact, she was beginning to feel better from her fever. But there was still something that bothered MJ.

"Um, Peter, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." replied Peter, swallowing a small chunk of pizza.

"What took you so long?" asked Mary Jane.

"Excuse me?"

"You said that my apartment wasn't that far away from you. But it took you two hours to get in here. So, what the crud?"

Peter felt a little insecure about answering that question. So, he grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV. Peter set the news channel.

_In other news, local hero Spider-Man saved a group of hostages from a gang of bank-robbers that had just attacked a local bank. Interviews with the hostages will come up shortly..._

"Oh, come, on, Peter." laughed Mary Jane.

"Hey, in my defense, these people were in danger." answered Peter.

"Well, In case anything happens to me, I just like that I have Spider-Man to come and save me."

After sharing a small laugh with Mary Jane, Peter said. "I will always be there for you, MJ. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do." said Mary Jane.

"I love you, MJ."

"I love you too, Pete."

Mary Jane buried her head under Peter's chin, again. And Peter gave Mary Jane a small kiss on the head. The two smiled for one another. And then, Peter changed the channel.

The End


End file.
